


Lies Come From The Heart

by Alyssa4Life



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa4Life/pseuds/Alyssa4Life
Summary: Patton has been acting off the past few days. Virgil is concerned.





	1. Lies Can Mean So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not a ship fic. This is platonic Moxiety and Prinxiety, nothing more. Please do not request I make a ship fic, I am not interested in them. Also, no sympathetic Deceit here. Sorry. Also, bold is Virgil, underline is Patton, and italics is Roman.

The others didn’t seem to notice. 

So then, why should Virgil worry? Patton seemed happy, so why worry? 

Simple. It didn’t feel like Patton. He was too researched, too insisting on being in charge. Oh, and one more thing. The literal embodiment of morality had lied.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It had been a simple accident. Virgil had been in the commons and was just minding his own business. Eventually, he tried to do something he didn’t do very often. He tried watching a past Sanders Sides video.

This didn’t happen very often for him. It was only when he got the courage, and he never watched anything before Accepting Anxiety. He didn’t want to remind himself of the pain of being shunned. Part 1 was enough to tell him that he shouldn’t be rewatching those anyways. He decided to rewatch Part 2, just for now. Honestly? It was his favorite episode. They finally seemed to care. 

Then the moment when Roman finally tried talking to him politely. 

That was rare. Most of the time, he just didn’t seem to care. He just acted like he didn’t like him. Virgil understood, he had always been the bad guy, at least to them...and himself. But...he just expected him to say nothing. He just expected to have Roman calling him dumb nicknames forever. He almost refused going back. Before seeing that, at least deep inside, all of them cared at least a tiny bit about him. Honestly, when he watched this part of the video, he always cried. He did this time too. He tried standing up to collect himself and--

**_*CRASH!*_ **

...Shit. He broke a flower vase. Oh god, what would the others say? What if they loved that vase and now Virgil just ruined their happiness? What if- 

Just as he was mourning, Patton rose up and Roman ran in.  
  
_“Virgil, what is going on here--Oh, what in all the lands?”_  

This was it. He’s totally dead. 

“Oh! My apologies Roman, I just got a little overexcited.”  

Virgil looked over and then realized, mouth agape. Patton rose up exactly where the flower vase was. He was acting like he had broken it. For him.

_“Alright, but I want to know what the crying is about? Wait, your watching the videos?”_

**“Yeah. I do, sometimes."**  

Oh god what were they going to do about that would they notice that Patton didn’t seem to react at that fact oh no what if he and Patton both got punished he didn’t want that for his frien--

_“Oh, well I want to join! Reliving our old content is splendid entertainment!”_

“Yeah! I love rewatching our videos, just so many happy memories!"

Wait, what? He wanted to watch videos with him?

**“Well, sorry to break it to you but I usually just watch the stuff after this one for, y’know, obvious reasons.”**

_“Oh, well that’s fine! Although, you may want to try breaking out of that habit. May I suggest a combat your fears session?”_

**“Wait, Roman--”**

_“We shall watch “The Dark Side of Disney!” again! And it shall help you understand that you shouldn’t be afraid of your past!”_

“Alright you two, I’ll leave you some privacy, Toodoloo!”  And with that, Patton sank back, probably to his room to do...whatever Patton did in his room, Virgil didn’t know. To be honest, he hoped Patton wouldn’t be forcing nostalgia down his throat again. There was just one thing that disturbed him about Patton’s exit. He was smiling when the thought of him rewatching something from the past came up. Was it that he was just smiling about the nostalgia? Or was it...no it couldn’t be that. It could never be. 

And with that, they watched the Dark Sides of Disney. Virgil had asked to grab a blanket before, so if worst came to worst he could just hide under it and tell Roman he didn’t feel well. But, actually...he wasn’t the worst person to watch it with. He was actually kind of entertained by reliving the experience of their debate. And all the Mary Poppins jokes. Oh god, the Mary Poppins jokes. But, at the end point, he heard something he didn’t catch before. 

 _“Still don’t like you.”_  

Of course, that was the past...right? They were friends now and everything was cool, right? He was fine, they were fine, the past was the past….right? Roman seemed to notice, and abruptly grabbed Virgil’s hand, alerting him out of his thoughts.

_“Virgil, it’s not like that anymore. We’re friends. I promise.”_

And with that, Virgil cried. He cried into Roman’s shoulder as the other side hugged him, letting him get it all out. Virgil began to think that maybe neither of them would be punished after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until later that night, when all the other sides were sleeping and Virgil was sitting on a countertop that he considered Patton’s actions and what he had just done.

Why had he lied? He was Thomas’ morals, and Anxiety knew that no matter what, Thomas always tried being honest. So what was going on here? And then..he considered Deceit.

Deceit, one of Thomas’ dark sides. Patton’s, to be specific. Lying, cheating, stealing your way to the top. He had done something to Patton?  No, no, Virgil didn’t want that. He couldn’t be...Patton was probably fine, maybe he just cared too much or had simply covered for him in a moment of panic or...maybe it was Deceit and he was trying to fool himself. No, he couldn’t lie to himself, he hated lying. Not after what that snake did to him. So...what to do? 

There would be a new video in a few days. Everyone would partake in it.

Virgil wouldn’t let something happen to Patton. He couldn’t.  
He couldn’t live with himself if something happened to his best friend. He needed to figure out what had happened in Patton’s morality. He had to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was show time in the Sanders household. The stage was set, everything was in place, and they were ready for a vlog. Virgil was in his room, waiting for a sign that he would be called down. He knew the situation that had happened already that would interrupt their other plot that they had wanted to do, but that was fine. He could get through it, right?

And then the topic of lying came up.  
Shit.


	2. I Don't Want To Believe It, But Sadly I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become more and more strange around the changes in Patton's personality. Virgil tries to convince himself not to believe what he thinks is the inevitable truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I am not going to use the scripts from the “Can Lying Be Good?” video. This is one, so I don’t copy Thomas and two, so I can apply headcanons easier. Have fun reading. And if your wondering why I'm updating this fast, it is a Sunday and I have nothing to do until 5 so what the heck. Bold and underline is Logan, normal is Thomas.

Virgil should have known this was coming.

Firstly, they were going to discuss how to tell Joan they had missed his show because of a meeting they shouldn’t have planned. How would lying not come up there? Secondly, he shouldn't have ignored what was happening before him the last few days and acted like it was fine. It wasn’t.

When he had appeared, he noticed that Patton had already popped up, apparently very confused. It made sense, he wasn’t a part of his and Roman’s debate last night. But wouldn’t Roman have complained to someone? Eh, maybe he just complained to Logan instead. Although he didn’t see how the two could like each other, Roman probably didn’t want to upset Patton. Finally, Virgil decided to speak his mind.

**“Really Thomas? You missed out on our best friend’s show to hang out with a stranger in the hopes that they’d like you back?”**

“Virgil....I’m sorry, alright? It was a tense situation, you and Roman were confusing me, and--”

_“Confusing you? More like leading you towards the right direction! The man was dashing! Joan will understand you were on a quest for love.”_

Virgil was startled by Roman’s sudden appearance, wondering if Joan would actually understand. They were Thomas’ best friend, he’d get it, it’s fine. No, what if they're mad and never wants to talk to you again, what will you do then? Will you cry Virgil? Will you cr--

He quickly told his mind to shut the hell up for a minute.

**“Still! What if they're mad?”**

“Well, they definitely sounds like they are--”

_‘Shut the hell up Charlie Frown!”_

Virgil stopped. It was happening again. He didn’t want this, he though Roman had--But obviously, Roman abruptly noticed his quickened breathing.

_“Wait, Virgil, I’m sorry.”_

**“It’s fine, I’m used to it.”**

At that, Virgil could almost see Roman frown, scratching his head.

_“I just wish I could stop bickering so much, it’s getting us two nowhere.”_

**“Well, considering that bickering has historically solved almost all of Thomas’ issues, it actually might get us somewhere."  
**

Virgil watched as Logan rose up, putting in his own input. Huh. Had them arguing gotten them somewhere in life after all?

_“I don’t mean that type of...nevermind, let’s continue.”_

“Yeah! I still have no idea whats going on here!” 

**“Alright, so, Patton, last night Thomas was supposed to go see a reading of a play Joan was in, but instead--”**

“I promised I’d hang out with someone earlier though at around the same time and completely forgot about Joan’s reading!”

**“And, when he remembered, I tried to get him to apologize, leave, and go to the reading, but Princey--”**

_“In my defense, did you see just how incredible he was? His hair, his eyes, everything, so perfect!”_

**“Roman, appearance is not all that defines a successful relationship. If you really want a successful relationship, appearance is not what matters.”**

Virgil completely agreed. He needed someone who wasn’t just pretty, he needed someone who would support him, keep him sturdy and mentally stable, not a hot guy with a 6-pack (although that would be nice for Roman.)

_“Us conversating with him was amazing too! Thomas couldn’t just give that up!”_

**“But for his best friend though? I think Thomas could deal.”**

"Don't speak for me!"

**"Sorry."**

_“Come on!  By the intermission it was too late anyways!”_

**“At least we could’ve been there for half of it instead of none of it!”**

“So these two bickered the entire night and I never could go support Joan! And in the morning, well, look at this text they sent!”

It read one sentence.

“WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT F WORD FACE”

And at that, Virgil panicked even more. The thought of someone he’d known so closely betraying him like that was heartbreaking to Virgil, he didn’t want to lose any of Thomas’ friends. And now he might have.

“Alright, I think I know a way to fix this!” 

**“How? How is it possible to fix something this bad?”**

“One word! Lying! That way, Joan won’t know that we remembered halfway and will think we just forgot. It’s easy!” 

No. No no no. No lying.  
**“Lying may not be the best solution to the problem. I’m pretty sure Joan would understand that you were thinking that by the intermission it was too late.”**

No, no lying. Not after the past. Never again. Stop talking about it please---

“Patton, I didn’t expect you to want to do something like that.”

“Well, neither me nor anyone else in this room wants you to lose someone important to you, that fact is clear, so let’s look at some examples to see what we should do.” 

At that point, Virgil decided to just block everyone out for that point in time. He summoned some purple earmuffs and hid his ears behind them, now only hearing the quieted muffles of his friends as he silently cried over the past.  
_“Virgil! We figured out a solution!”_

Virgil jumped back as Roman took the earmuffs and talked into his ears.

 **“No, don’t do this, please…”** It was barely a whisper, but he tried to fight against what he was about to go through.

_“We’re going to try lying, and if Thomas can’t, we’ll tell the truth, okay? I promise. This is all for Thomas’ sake.”_

**“Yeah, right…”**

_“Now, is everyone ready for the performance of a lifetime?”_

“Yes! Let’s do this!” 

As Roman snapped his fingers, Virgil sighed, wondering if he theory of Deceit was actually true. At this point...he was starting to believe it was.

While the world shaped around him, he began to reflect. Why did he change in the first place? Was it because he was tired of the scorn? The pain? Or did...or was it because he wanted to be loved? Because he loved them? Because he did. He loved all of them. Patton, the one person who could make him smile, even on the worst days. He still keeps the card Patton gave him in his drawer, reading it whenever he’s anxious of being alone. Logan, the only person that made sense in this crazy world. He admired how he was able to be so...emotionless. He honestly wished he could just do that too. Would erase a lot of the pain. And Roman...he was interesting. He admired that, even though the world was scary, Roman could still keep Thomas going and flowing with ideas and thoughts and keep him productive. It was a hard job, and Virgil certainly didn’t want it. But Roman persevered.

And then the stage was shaped. He found himself in the middle of a large control room, immediately filled with confusion, but then realizing he was simply put in charge as the stage crew. This actually made him appreciate Roman so much more. He knew how anxious he was and didn’t put him in a tight spot by making him act. He made a conscious note to thank Roman later and listened to what the others were saying.

_“Alright! Logan, you are the dramaturg, and you probably know what that means so I won’t explain to you what your role is.”_

**“Thank you for understanding that I am smarter than you and that you merely didn’t know the word, now continue.”**

_“Alright, moving on, Virgil, you are the techie and will be helping with lighting, props, sets, actors, and costumes!”_

While he understood and was happy that Roman trusted him with this role, he was immediately thrown into a stressful spiral of checking again and again that he knew what everything was.

**“So many jobs...!”**

_“And Patton, you are the audien--”_

“Wait, why can’t I be director?”

_“Because one, you didn’t ask and two, I am the director, actor, and writer! I am so many things at once!”_

“Well, let me take some of the weight off your shoulders by playing director, alright?” 

_“But we need an audience to laugh and clap and--”_

“He’ll do those things anyways Roman, it’ll be fine.”

_“Fineee, you can be director.”_

“Thank you Roman!” 

Virgil was confused. Why did Patton want to play a big part for once? Usually, he was fine with not contributing much and staying in the sidelines. What had changed? Well, Deceit always wanted to be in contro--

He forcibly slapped himself to stop that thought from spiraling deeper. No, that would never happen. Patton would be fine.

But somewhere in his brain, he knew that in reality that was just a lie he was trying to convince himself of, and that he needed to focus on what might be reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The truth behind Virgil and Deceit's past (at least in my mind) will be revealed soon enough, though it probably wont be before the chapter after the next one.


	3. Please Don’t Say You Want To Know The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil reminisces on his past and comes to terms with something he really doesn’t want to be true.

Virgil somewhat understood love, from what he knew from the other sides talking to each other...and from Patton. He remembered the first few days after he tried to duck out quite well. Patton would always visit, either to make sure he didn’t feel abandoned, giving gifts, or delivering food during the time when Virgil didn’t want to step outside out of fear (although Patton constantly told him that they’d already forgiven him and that he could come downstairs.) He didn’t believe him, until the day Patton came up and delivered to him 2 cards.

**“Huh? Patton, you already gave me a card.”**

“Yeah, but read these ones!” 

**“Alright Patton…”**  
He read the top one first, and was surprised by its words. The front was completely blank, but when you opened it it was just a long paragraph on both sides.  
**“Dear Virgil (or Virge, as you said earlier.)**

**Are you alright? We haven’t heard from you in several days. Patton says you are dealing with your inner conflicts right now and that you just need time. He also suggested making these cards for you so that you feel accepted and can feel like leaving your room, so I agreed. We’ve already forgiven you Virgil. Thomas has accepted you, and so have me and Roman. Seriously, I just looked at his card and he is writing very enthusiastically. So, don’t feel scared about coming back out. Also, your the only other person I can trust to be sort of logical here and I need you lest I go insane, so come back, alright? Trust me, we care about you.**

**Sincerely, Logan/Logic.”**

**“Alright, uhh...wow.”**

“Now read the other one! Roman worked really hard!” 

Roman? No way, he had once thought, no way did he care. He was probably happy that he was gone and would just brag about himself in his letter. He opened it, and…

_“Dear Virgil,_

_I believe I have to apologize for my attitude towards you. I never knew you struggled so much, and I apologize for not paying more attention. I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have picked on you. I’m sorry. I hope we can learn to forgive each other and work towards friendship. That’s all I want, is just to make it up to you. I hope you can forgive my actions and that we can move forwards._

_Sincerely, Roman.”_

And then, Virgil bawled. He just outright cried, realizing that yes, they did care, even Roman cared, that he was making them worried, that they didn’t consider him a worthless freak of nature anymore--

Patton hugged Virgil tightly, and Virgil did the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Virgil snapped out his trance abruptly when Roman yelled for him.

_“Virgil!?”_

**“Y-yes Roman?”**

_“Where are the lights? Why hasn’t the curtain opened?”_

**“Sorry, got distracted.”**

_“It’s fine, just pay more attention until we’re done.”_

**“Alright.”**

Virgil pulled the curtains and act one began. He would admit, the way Roman played the mom was funny as hell. But still, the lie was just...why. He didn’t understand. Why would the mom disown her own son over a gift? Why would she believe that stupid of a lie? Why was he even critiquing it, he shouldn’t be allowing this. But yet, he was. Maybe it was because of Patton wanting to direct, or because of Roman being funny and Virgil not wanting to disrupt his love of acting, he didn’t know. He just didn’t want to ruin anything, so he stayed back. It’s not like he would be helping by saying something. Patton’s insistence on telling what type of lie it was whenever one appeared didn’t help either. It just felt like...Virgil didn’t know the person before him.

“This is going great you guys! Now, wow me in this final act!”

Roman nodded and then proceeded to transform into a kid. Virgil’s train of thought quickly turned towards trying to predict what Thomas would have to lie about. Dead hamster, adoption, the birds and the bees? Apparently, as it turned out, the first one was completely correct.

_“Thomas where is my adorable pet hamster Sir Squiggles?”_

“It’s...uhh...”

_“Where is Sir Squiggles...the Brave?”_

“Aaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!” And then Thomas ran out bawling, Logan going after him to calm him down.

**“Jeez Princey, could you be any harder on him? He was not prepared for that at all!”**

_“Well, sorry that I was simply doing my job and performing.”_

“He’s right Virgil. Maybe if you calmed down a bit Thomas wouldn’t be crying right now!” 

**“I was fine during then, he was probably just upset about the hamster!”**  Kind of a lie, Virgil did feel Thomas’ sadness a lot as well, but he didn’t think that he affected his sadness too much in all honesty.

“Oh really? And who is the source of him being upset?” 

Virgil quickly stopped, realizing that he had to stop lying to himself, stop trying to fight what he had known was going to be true. He had to stop pretending that everything was okay, because it was not okay.

_“Patton, stop.”_

“Stop what? You know me Roman, I’m just your happy pal Patton!” 

_“Uhh...nevermind.”_

Virgil heard this exchange, and smiled at the fact that at least somewhat, Roman knew something was wrong too. After a few minutes, Thomas and Logan returned.

“I’m sorry, that should’ve been easier, lying to protect the kid, but I couldn’t!”

**“Like I told you Thomas, it is fine. Patton shouldn’t have forced something like that on you with only one practice of each lie.”**

“Come on! With Thomas being an actor and all, he’s practically a natural!” 

_“Alright, let’s go back to the house for us to discuss this, okay?”_

**“I’d honestly prefer that right now.”**

_“Come on, let’s go!”_ Roman snapped his fingers, and the reality of things warped back into the home where they all resided. Virgil sighed, trying to figure out what they would do if his suspicions were correct.

“Look, let’s just get the lie done with, okay? Come on Virgil, you don’t wanna lose Joan as a friend, right?” 

No. He had never wanted that. He wanted Thomas’ friends. He needed them. But if keeping them meant distorting their reality like Deceit did to him....that’s something he’d never want to do to them.

**“Of course I don’t! Don’t you think that I care? His friends are what help him on the dark days, make him happy! So for me to lie to them after all they’ve done for us, that would just be horrible! You know what Patton, I don’t care if they leave, at least I didn’t make the same mistakes I did back then.”**

“Mistakes? Virgil, what are you talking about?”

**“Probably about the fact of all the things we’ve noticed combined prove that he’s completely---”**  Almost immediately, Logan’s hand gets clamped over their mouth, along with Patton doing the motion to close it.

Virgil finally comes to terms with, or mainly is forced to come to terms with the fact that...he was right all along. And he hates that he was right.

“Okay, what is going on here?”

_“Alright, I get it now, I know what they’re talking about!”_

**“Thomas, you have to give us permission to tell you about what’s going on. Are you ready to learn what it is?”** Virgil’s voice was shaking, praying Thomas would say no, needing Thomas to say no, he didn’t want to talk to Deceit ever again and oh god if he had to now--

"I don't know about it Thomas. What if you hate what you find?" It's Deceit. It's Deceit and it hurts--

“Tell me!”

Shit.

**“DECEIT!”**

And with that, all hell broke loose for Virgil.


	4. I Don’t Want To Be Lied To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil remembers his past with Deceit. It was never a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the past between Deceit and Virgil! (Remember: This is not canon to the actual Sanders Sides story. This is only canon to my story.)

Virgil took a moment to remember their past, before everything with Deceit flooded in, and so he could actually keep up with his thoughts once he arrived. It would be only a few seconds to reflect, but then again, Anxiety was a pretty quick thinker. He closed his eyes and fell back into the memories.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Anxiety used to not be the greatest at talking. Surprising no one, he was a bad speaker. He honestly didn’t know why was there. He didn’t seem useful for anything, and the others for some reason just wanted him to go away half the time. But for some reason, he just always felt...afraid. Whenever Thomas was anxious about something, he was, whenever Thomas was overly sad about something, he was sad. And he seemed...to almost have an effect on Thomas’ anxiety. One time, Thomas tried to talk to a girl in 1st grade and Anxiety got so nervous about talking to them the girl took Thomas to a teacher to help him. He didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t understand what he was or what to do, he didn---

~~“Hi, my name is Deceit, nice to meet you!”~~

That was when the lie started. Their lie of friendship, of happiness, of actually caring about each other. The truth was, Anxiety was just looking for anyone to hold onto, and Deceit was just using Virgil for their own benefit. Always, Deceit would whisper sweet lies into Anxiety’s ears, telling him that none of the other sides cared, or ever would care about Anxiety, that even Thomas hated him, but that he cared, and that he would support him.

What a lie. What a fucking lie.

And this continued, from their first digits to their teenage years.

And eventually...they made a plan. Together.

Cause the other sides misery, never allow them to speak about it, and if they did, they would be punished with negative thoughts and lies about themselves. Perfect, right? At least, Deceit thought so.

And Anxiety never realized that if Deceit could push those thoughts onto people…

Than he had been deceived as well.

One time, when Roman and Anxiety were just 11, they always fought over this stuffed bunny they never seemed to grow out of. Each person had their own reasons, Roman had had many adventures with them personally, and Anxiety? Back when he was all alone as a kid and had nowhere to turn to...that was his only comfort. His only hope.  
So it was completely a perfect idea for Roman to steal it while Virgil was sleeping with it and accidentally trip and have it fall into the fireplace.

Virgil never forgave Roman after that, and no summoning of plush rabbits would change his mind. He went and burnt his happy thoughts. From that point onwards, he believed that Roman just didn’t care about anyone’s feelings. He yelled at him over it constantly. That’s why Roman started calling Anxiety nicknames. He always thought that he was just a rude jerk who couldn't let things go. Because Deceit kept placing those thoughts in his brain every time he thought that it might have just been an accident. Eventually, when Virgil turned back to trusting Roman again, Roman finally apologized in a way that could make Virgil believe him.

Instead of just summoning plush rabbits, he made a new one from scratch.

When Logan and Anxiety were little, Logan used to encourage Thomas to read every book on the shelves in his free time. Virgil especially liked the ones where you were being taught common sense, like to look both ways before crossing or on the subject of trusting random strangers. He loved those.

Then Logan decided those books were things Thomas had read enough and things Thomas should know by now and moved to things like anatomy. Virgil hated that. It just made him uncomfortable.

From that point on, he simply believed that Logan didn’t consider him when it came to decision making.

When Patton and Anxiety were 12, Patton decided to show their school just how amazing they were, by telling Thomas to enter the talent show. Anxiety actually felt okay about it. Thomas had been rehearsing his lines, performing in the mirror, rewatching the lyric videos over and over, they were sure they had it right.

Until Thomas forgot the entire song in front of hundreds of people because instead of practicing the song they were supposed to be listening to, Patton convinced Thomas to listen to a new trendy song most of the hours before the show instead and completely confused Thomas’ memory. So instead, Thomas sang a mixture of the song they were supposed to and the new one, which confused everyone and barely anyone clapped. Anxiety even had a panic attack after bolting to one of their classrooms.

From that day on, Virgil just thought that Patton was just an idiot that didn’t understand the repercussions for his actions. It’s also the reason Virgil tells Thomas to check and check his lines over and over again before a performance. He doesn’t want him to forget again.

Deceit was the reason he held onto those things for so long.

But either way, plush rabbits or common sense books or performances didn’t matter now. The past was the past, they had all forgiven themselves. Except for one person.

Virgil didn’t forgive Virgil for not forgiving them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Virgil swallowed all the information up again and prepared to open his eyes. This was going to be difficult.

He opened his eyelids that seemed to never want to wake up to find snake eyes staring into his soul.

He glared in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story so far, I'll end this at chapter 5 or 6. Thanks for continuing to read the story!


	5. Are You There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil faces someone he never wanted to again, and one of his lies makes him completely freak.

“Wait, what?”

**“Thomas, this is Deceit. They are simply the side of you that attempts to lie and deceive people for self-preservation.”**

_ “He’s kind of freaky with the face, however, he is very kind.” _

What? What was Roman even thinking?

~~ “Ah, Roman, loving the new outfit! You too Logan.” ~~

_ “Aww, thank you!” _

Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies....

**“Roman…”**

_ “What?” _

**“Umm, nothing.”**

~~ “And Anxiety, dear Anxiety, I so adore the heavier eyeshadow, you don’t look at all like you haven’t slept in 12 days!” ~~

**“Shut up.”**

“Now, Anxiety…”

**“Shut u--”**

Virgil suddenly heard Deceit’s voice clashing against his mind’s, with the sole intent to tell him a message.

~~ “You don’t want them knowing, right? Now don’t tell me that again.” ~~

He obliged.

“So, was he lying that he didn’t exist so I didn’t know about him?”

**“It’s more than that. You believe that you are mostly honest, right? You’re not. Those types of people are extremely rare to find. You didn’t want to believe he existed. That’s where his power comes from. Stuff that you don’t want to believe, but is, and the lies that you tell yourself and others.”**

~~ “What you don’t know can’t hurt you Logic.” ~~

**“Falsehood.”**

That was expected to be heard. After all, he was the embodiment of knowledge. What you didn’t know could hurt you also.

_ “Alright, so what now?” _

**“Well, I have a great question. Where the hell has Patton been the past few days?”**

~~ “Haha...you’re more observant than I’d thought you be. Honestly, pretending to break the vase was simply an act to make you trust me. Apparently it didn’t work.” ~~

Shit, he told about the vase. Would Roman be mad? Would he make him pay for it or do more things to make up for it or--

_ “Wait, Virgil, you broke the vase?” _

**“Yeah...sorry.”**

_ “Virgil, it’s fine, we could just replace it, it’s just a vase.” _

At that, Virgil smiled a little bit, knowing he had Roman’s support on this one.

“Wait, that’s why when I came downstairs Roman was sweeping up shards of my vase and the flowers were in a box filled with water?”

**“Yup. Sorry.”**

**“Yeah, we’re going to need a lesson on how to clean, because I almost stepped on one of those shards AFTER you cleaned them up.”**

_ “Sorry Logan.” _

~~ “Alright, while the drama with you is always nice, let’s get back to the question. Matter of fact is, Patton isn’t here anymore. He’s gone.” ~~

Wait, what? Did Deceit have that power? There was some sort of logical sense in his brain that told him Deceit was simply lying again, but he was immediately flung into panic mode, upsetting Thomas as well.

“Wait, what? What did you do? Bring him back!”

~~ “Sorry, can’t. So sad. Anxiety, this is simply what happens when you love the wrong people. They disappear and--” ~~

Anxiety was freaking the hell out at this point. What did he do so that he couldn’t come back? Was he even still a side anymore? He didn’t understand, he wanted him here, Patton please come back please--

Suddenly, Deceit was forced to the ground as Patton rose up, even more confused than fake Patton at the start.

“Umm, sorry for interrupting your little monologue Deceit, but what’s going on here?”

“Patton!”

And at that, Virgil ran towards Patton, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go in case this wasn’t real, but it felt real. He was completely physical, cat hoodie and all, and he even apologized to Deceit, who Patton knew wasn’t the best guy. Yup, this was Patton.

“Whoa, kiddo, you--wait...why are you crying? Hey, Virgil, it’s okay, I’m here...why are you crying?”

**“BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!”** **  
** “Virgil, what even made you think that? I just couldn’t get out of my room, that was all! I’m fine!”

**“D-Deceit told us you were gone…”**

~~ “Well...this went according to plan…” ~~

“Deceit, what were you doing?”

~~ “Come on Patton, you know I’d do something bad, right?” ~~

**“Well, considering Virgil is in tears right now, it certainly cannot be classified as doing something good.”**

"Yeah, umm, Deceit, never do that again.”

~~ “No promises. Now, you’ve seen the last of me…” ~~

And, with that, Deceit disappeared and Virgil completely collapsed into Patton’s arms, sobbing and screeching.

“Shit, Virgil!”

“I’ve got him, he’s not gonna fall over…”

_ “Come on, let’s get him on the couch.” _

**“Yes, it would be ideal for him and Patton.”**

From what Virgil remembers through the haze of tears, he’s brought to the couch and while Patton gets blankets and pillows, Roman finds Virgil’s tablet and headphones and gives it to him, telling him to listen to the audiobooks he got from the gift card Logan gave him for Christmas.

**“W-where’s P-Patton?”**

_ “He’s just going off to get blankets and pillows, everyone’s fine…” _

Virgil hesitantly puts on the headphones with his shaking hands, listening to his audiobooks as Patton comes back down and lays the blankets on him, putting the pillows under his head. Oh, and one more thing. He got the bunny Roman made as an apology to Virgil for him to snuggle with.

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so before we end this chapter, a quick thing about my Deceit so you understand his last three lines better.  
> Some people say that Deceit cannot actually stop lying because he always says what he doesn't mean to. For my writing, in extreme moments of confusion or distress, that is what happens to him. He cannot stop saying what he doesn't want to. He can control it normally, which is helpful when he really doesn't actually want to say something to someone. Also, on the fact of Patton being trapped in his room, I might actually write a fic on. Stay tuned.


	6. Epliouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Thomas have a conversation about Virgil’s past.

Virgil woke up in a mess of blankets and pillows, trying to fight his way out of them, and accidentally kicking someone in the process.

“Oww! Virge!”

**“Sorry! Just trying to get out of this.”**

“Here, let me help you.”

Virgil watched as Thomas took the blankets off slowly but surely, sometimes needing Virgil to sit up or roll over because they were so wrapped around him, but they eventually got him out of them.

**“Thanks Thomas.”**

“Anytime Virgil. Now, I have a question for you, if your comfortable to answer it.”

**“What is it?”**

“What ‘mistakes’ did you make ‘back then?’”

Virgil sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

**“I...I once was friends with Deceit. I once believed him that you hated me. Of course, that’s changed now, I know that, but--”**

“Virgil, I never hated you. I just didn’t want you around when you started acting like you did.”

**“That’s essentially hating me Thom--”**

“I just…”

**“Back in first grade, I made you panic next to a girl so much she never talked to you again. She might have been your best friend, and I ruined that! Why would you not hate me?”**

“Because...because I understand why you were scared. It was normal for young kids. You were just doing what you always do.

**“Murdering friendships?”**

“No. Protecting me.”

Virgil was shocked at that statement. Did Thomas...actually think that was an act of protection?

“Of course, there was nothing to worry about, but you were just acting based on what you knew in the situation. That’s fine.”

**“Then explain why you don’t hate me for being friends with Deceit.”**

“Virgil, I barely know anything about Deceit, but I get the sense that he’s a very charming person. He probably manipulated you, correct?”

Virgil thought back. Looking at the situation years ago now, he now knew he was being used. Completely being used.

**“...Yeah. He did.”**

“Then it’s his fault for using you. It’s not yours for being charmed.”

...Was it?

**“But I...I wanted to hurt all of you!”**

“Still Virge, you didn’t know any better.”

Thomas took Virgil into a hug, smiling.

“It’s okay.”

Virgil could hear someone’s footsteps from behind him, waiting to hear their voice to know who it was.

_“Oh, Virgil! You’re awake--what’s going on?”_

“Nothing. We just had a conversation.”

Thank god. He wasn’t telling the other sides. He quickly whispered a quiet thank you into Thomas’ shoulder, and he could see his eyes, saying “You’re welcome.”

_“Well...can I join in?”_

“Sure. What do you want to talk about Roman?”

_“Well...I’m sorry for not noticing sooner what was happening Virgil. Maybe I could have helped.”_

**“It’s not your fault Roman. I was denying it myself. I just...couldn’t believe it.”**

_“It’s fine Virgil. At least you noticed and cared.”_

“Alright, what’s everyone doing here?” 

Virgil heard Patton as he rose up, pleased at the fact that he had arrived safe and sound.

“We’re just having a conversation.”

“Oh! Virgil, you alright after what happened?” 

**“Cheery as I possibly can be right now Patton.”**

“Well...that’s good!” 

**“And that’s not very much, considering that he was just here.”**

Virgil felt two more people join in on the hug and looked to see Patton and Roman, beginning to show a hint of a smile as they joined them.

_“Virgil, don’t focus on him. You have us, right?”_

“We’ll always be there for ya kiddo!” 

**“Yeah...yeah I do.”**

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched as the 3 sides and Thomas all held each other close, making sure they didn’t squeeze too hard. He honestly didn’t understand. These emotions..they shouldn’t factor into logical reasoning. And they didn’t, at least for him. He supposed that he should be there for emotional support, but at the same time he didn’t want to appear weak. He knew that if he let his guard down they’d start thinking they could rope him into anything they wanted. He didn’t want that.

His goal for today would simply be to watch. That was his only objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The end of Lies Come From The Heart! I am very happy that so many people have read this story, and I do plan on doing more. Thank you all for continuing to read to the end.


End file.
